Snow Angels
by Dara Tavar
Summary: On their way to Idaho, Rose and Dimitri get lost, but it's of no fault to Dimitri or so he claims . Rose teaches Dimitri how to make a snow angels because he's never made one and they share a loving moment when they look down at their snow creations.
1. Chapter 1

**If you haven't read _Dancing in the Night_, that's where I originally talked about this and several other possible stories. Rose only mentions them, but I thought it would be interesting for anyone who read and liked that story to read about the things she was mentioning. No, you don't have to read _Dancing in the Night_ to understand this story, I just mentioned it in the other one.  
**

**As with _Sweet Revenge_, I have to say that I personally don't like this ending. I couldn't think of anything else to type so I just decided it was done and over with...but that doesn't mean I like it. Well, I'll shut up now and let you read. Enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Snow Angels**

Rose glared at Dimitri, getting even angrier when he didn't say anything but, instead, glared right back at her as if it were her who should be the one apologizing. There were times when he made her _so_ angry that she wanted to grab the nearest object and hurl it at his head.

Though, knowing him, he would probably have ducked out of the way so it could go crashing behind him or easily have caught whatever item she'd managed to get a hold of and throw it back at her. He wouldn't care if she got hurt. Sure, he might make sure that she wasn't hurt too bad, but then would have told her that she'd deserved it and that he wasn't going to apologize for anything.

"I told you—"

"Don't start with that again!" Dimitri snapped, obviously irritated with Rose. It wasn't often that she made him angry, but she'd done it with her constant complaining.

When he suddenly started talking in Russian, in an irritated voice and gesturing at her, the car, and their surroundings, she couldn't help but letting out a frustrated cry. He _knew_ how much she hated it when he did that.

"Will you just shut up already?" she snapped impatiently. She stomped around to his side of the car, placing her hands firmly on her hips as she glared up at him. "It's your fault we're here anyways so stop yelling at me in some language that I can't understand!" By the time she'd finished she was yelling at him and poking him in the chest with her right pointer finger.

With a growl low in his throat, Dimitri reached out and poked her right back. Rose's hand immediately shot to her chest where he'd poked her, making him a little satisfied with the knowledge that he'd gotten her to stop poking him. "I wasn't yelling…if I was you would know it."

She'd had enough with all of this. The whole day had been nothing but agitating. When he'd first told her that he was personally driving her to Idaho instead of them hoping on a plane, she been ecstatic. She'd been looking forward to the car ride, alone, with her gorgeous tutor where no one could bother them and she could just enjoy being in his company without someone else there to draw his attention from her.

And then they'd started the long drive.

He'd insisted on playing old music, stuff from before she was born and probably even before he was, and not wouldn't let her change it. They hadn't talked much because he hadn't seemed to want to bother talking to her, sitting there as silent as a stone, as usual. He wouldn't let her look at the map to see if they were going the right way, insisting that he knew the way…and even when they were lost he wouldn't let her look at the map.

And that was the whole reason they were in this situation, he wouldn't stop to ask for directions and so they were lost and, to top it all off, he'd thrown the map out of the window in the last state when she'd tried to look at it.

She was sick and tired of _him_.

"You are such a man!" she cried out in frustration, giving his chest a hard push that made him stumble backwards a couple steps. Rose didn't let herself think for even a moment that she'd been strong enough to just push him away, she knew the only reason he'd stumbled was because she'd caught him off-guard.

Dimitri stared at her in shock. She'd shoved him. She'd really shoved him…probably hoping that he would fall. He could see the anger in her eyes, knowing she was upset, but it wasn't like he was happy about their situation either. He wouldn't admit to being wrong and apologizing just yet, he did have his pride and he knew where they were going. He also knew what the problem was…it had been some time since he'd been out this was and it was obvious that they'd made some changes.

It wasn't his fault, really.

It was the states…but would Rose believe that? No. She wanted to blame him because she could hit him, the state she couldn't hit for getting them lost.

Giving in to his own irritation with her, he stepped forward and gave her shoulder a hard shove in return. What he didn't expect was for her to stumble backwards and right into a large pile of snow.

Rose's eyes widened and met Dimitri's as the backs of her calves hit the pile of snow, her knees bending and causing her to fall over the pile and disappear from his line of vision.

Dimitri waited a few tense seconds as he heard what he could have sworn was Rose throwing a fit. He heard what sounded like her punching at the snow and slight grunts from her efforts. A trickle of worry ran through him…she'd not thrown a fit in a while now and he wouldn't have expected her to know. But that was what it sounded like.

When he heard a groan, assuming she'd given up trying to pummel the snow, he cautiously made his way to where she'd fallen over the snow. A jolt of fear like nothing he'd felt before slid through him when he spotted her lying perfectly still at the bottom of a rather large hill, marks from where she'd rolled down apparent in the snow.

"Rose!" he cried in a panicked voice that he wouldn't have thought himself possible of making. Cursing himself for not immediately going to check on her, he jumped over the pile of snow and stumbled his way quickly down the hill, almost falling himself as he slipped on the snow.

It would serve him right to fall, he knew, but it wouldn't be good for Rose if she were hurt.

Finally reaching her side, he dropped to his knees, feeling a coldness that had nothing to do with the freezing temperature or frozen snow under him and everything to do with the unmoving young woman lying still before him.

His throat closed up as another wave of panic seized him. Trying to force the feeling away and knowing it would only lead to pain and trouble in the future, he leaned down over her. Pressing his ear to her mouth and nose, he waited in a tense silence to see if she was still breathing.

Relief coursed through him when she breathed in and out at a normal rate. "Roza," he breathed. He opened her eye and another wave of relief crashed over him when she slapped his hand away and scowled at him.

Sitting up, Rose glared at him. A wave of pleasure slid through her at him using the Russian version of her name, but it was quickly covered up with her anger. She couldn't believe that he'd pushed her down a hill and then waited until she was at the very bottom to come after her and see if she was alright.

Forcing herself to her feet she turned around and stalked off. She'd not moved upon reaching the bottom of the hill because she'd been in shock. She'd not been able to believe what he'd done and had waited for him to come to her aid, but when he'd not she'd decided not to move and, hopefully, give him such a scare that he would never try something like that again.

But really, he'd _pushed_ her over a _hill_.

She was furious with him and nothing he could or would do was going to make her forgive him.

As she stalked into the surrounding woods, she heard him following after her and calling her name. He really did sound worried and Rose wondered if he'd known she was standing at the top of a hill. Thinking that, perhaps, he'd not meant for her to fall since he'd let out that cry before running down to her and dropping to the ground at her side, she decided she really did need to calm down.

There was no way she could let him explain when she was so angry.

Looking around, she noticed a small clearing off to the right and headed for it. There was only one thing for her to do when they were lost in the middle of nowhere and out in the snow.

Dimitri had almost caught up with Rose when she entered a small clearing. Thinking he could catch her and somehow convince her to speak to him so he could apologize and explain that he'd not known about the hill being behind her.

The gut wrenching fear he'd felt when he'd seen her lying so still in the snow was something he'd never felt before…not even when his father had beat his mother had he felt so scared for someone.

He didn't like the feeling.

The idea that she might not have opened her eyes and smiled, or even glared, up at him either for a while or never again had nearly made him sick to his stomach. The idea of her not being in his life was one that he couldn't even begin to examine.

He needed her, more than the air he breathed; he needed Rose in his life…and that path was a dangerous one, but it appeared that he was fast approaching the point where he couldn't turn back and get out. Even if he did turn away from her, leave and never see her face or hear her voice again, he would be hurting himself.

He'd just reached out to grab her arm and pull her to a stop when she suddenly spun around, forcing him to draw to a quick halt so that he wouldn't crash right into her. The relief he'd felt over thinking she'd stopped so that they could talk turned into confusion as she suddenly fell onto her back with her arms out to her side.

When she began moving her arms and legs he frowned down at her. She didn't notice because her eyes were closed, but he was completely lost. "What are you doing, Rose?" he asked slowly, thinking she may have hit her head when she'd fallen…or, more correctly, when he'd pushed her. The thought made him flinch. "Roza—"

"Not yet," she snapped, not bothering to open her eyes to look at him. She took a deep breath, continuing to move her arms and legs in a manner than confused him even more. "I'm making a snow angel because it will help me calm down so that I can talk to you again without wanting to show you down a hill…with rocks at the bottom."

She would admit that she wouldn't be able to bring herself to shove him off a hill, whether there were rocks at the bottom or not, but he didn't need to know that just yet.

He was quiet for a moment, thinking. "A snow angel?" he began slowly.

At his questioning tone, she immediately froze and her eyes popped open so she could stare in surprise at him. "You don't know what a snow angel is?" she asked in shock.

Her scowled for a moment. "I can figure out that it has to do with making an angel in the snow, but…" he trailed off, frowning once again as he studied her lying in the snow. "How do you make one?" he asked in curiosity. He slowly circled her; as if he might find the answers he wanted by doing so.

Rose held her hands up, silently asking him for his help. He grasped her forearms and she his before he easily pulled her up out of the snow. Turning around, she surveyed her work and, with a nod of satisfaction, she turned back to him with a determined look.

"Lay down," she instructed, pointing to the ground behind him.

Sighing over the fact that he'd had to ask her, but wishing to make her happy with him, he did as she told him to and lowered himself to the ground so that she was standing above him.

"Spread your arms out at your sides like I did," was her next instructions.

He, once again, did as she bid and then moved his arms and legs as she'd done. After a while she motioned for him to get up and he did so, not bothering to ask her for help.

She scowled at him, not even bothering to look down at the final result before turning away and motioning for him to follow. "You messed up," she called over her shoulder, skirting around her own snow angel, as she moved to a new spot. She turned back to him and gestured to the ground in front of her. "Come on, try again."

He glared at her. "How could I have messed it up?" he asked, irritated that she'd not even looked at it to see how good he'd done but, instead, had just assumed that he'd screwed it up somehow. This was easy, how could he have messed up? Turning back to look down, he realized she was right. There were two large handprints in his angel's back that he didn't think were supposed to be there.

Looking at hers, there were no handprints.

Rose fought a grin at the look on Dimitri's face as he looked between their snow angels before walking over to where she stood…he was sulking. Her anger was melting away little by little while she was teaching him to make a snow angel and she knew that soon she wouldn't be angry with him at all.

Dimitri lowered himself to the ground again and started making his snow angel all over again. Frowning, he looked up at Rose, curiosity getting the better of him. "How did you know that I messed up without even looking at the thing?" he asked.

Her lips twisted as she glanced over to where his first attempt was. "It was by how you stood up." When he made a baffled noise, she turned back to him and smiled a little more. "You didn't get help from me and so there would be handprints in your angel. Therefore, you messed up. No one makes a perfect angel on their first try, don't worry."

After a moment of him working in silence she muttered, "You'd think that you of all people would know how to make a snow angel, living in Siberia."

Dimitri scowled at her for a moment. "Haven't we had this discussion before?" he snapped. When she flashed him a quick smile he realized she was teasing him and smiled back at her.

They talked for a while, making several more snow angels, and even two snowmen, before moving off into the trees again and following their footprints back to where the car still sat at the top of the hill. It took several minutes to climb back up the hill, slipping down a few feet every now and then.

When she reached the top, Rose turned around and looked down over the hill. Letting out a laugh even as her cheeks turned a little redder than before, she grabbed Dimitri's arm when he went to walk past her and gestured for him to look. When he did, he too started to laugh as well.

Their two snowmen sat side by side in the middle of the clearing with their snow angels forming an almost perfect heart around them.

Their eyes met for a moment and both know the dangerous ground they were treading, yet neither could stop themselves before they leaned forward, lips meeting even as eyes slid closed.

Slipping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer so she could wrap her arms around his neck. After a few moments he eased her away from him, knowing that if he kept her close much longer he wouldn't be able to avoid further temptations…the look in her eyes told him she'd come to the same conclusion.

Taking her hand, he walked the remainder of the way to the car, walking her to her door and reaching out to open it for her.

Rose stopped him, placing her hand against the top of the door so he couldn't pull it open. When he frowned and turned to her she just shook her head. "Lost," was her simple reply.

Irritation sparked to life in his eyes once again. "Don't start that again," he growled before turning and walking to his side of the car.

She shrugged and waited a moment before adding, "Also we ran out of gas, remember?" He froze, looking over at her and she shrugged again. "You threw the map out so I couldn't look for a gas station and claimed we didn't need to stop for directions, so we ran out of gas here."

With a sigh, he moved to the front of the car and stared down the long expanse of road to the tiny building that was barely visible it was so far away. Locking the car with his keys, he looked at her and held out his hand. When she moved forward to slip her hand in his, they started toward the building off in the distance.

"I'm sorry," he stated quietly after a moment of walking in silence.

"Don't be," she responded immediately. When he turned a startled gaze on her she chuckled and moved a little closer to him so they could share some more body heat and just so she could be closer. "If you'd have stopped for directions then you never would have learned how to make a snow angel and we never would have had so much fun playing in the snow down in that field."

Dimitri smiled down at her, kissing her forehead quickly. Yes, this was a dangerous attachment he was helping create here, but he couldn't help himself. "Then how could I be sorry for that? You're a great teacher when it comes to snow angels."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a massive update for anyone reading my stories:**

**It was recently brought to my attention that someone had stolen one of my stories and, only making the smallest amount of changes possible, was passing it off on their own. I alerted the site to this plagiarism, but so far nothing has been done. The other author updated their story recently, telling me that the site has so far done nothing concerning this problem. If nothing is done about this within the next few weeks, I've come to the decision that I will delete my account on here and never again put anything on this website.**

**To anyone who still wishes to read what I write, I will happily accept a message with an email or even if you just want to give me your profile url and I'll be happy to continue writing elsewhere and send you the link where you can find my stories as long as no one steals my stuff to post it on here (if there are any particular kind of stories, a certain movie or book, tell me and I'll message you whenever I write something to do with it). If I find out something like that happens, I'll be done writing online for sure.**

**I hope this matter is resolved, because I love writing on here and getting reviews, I only wish I got more. ****I get author alerts or story alerts, but I would love more reviews. In reality, reviews only trickle in little by little and while it's nice to be put on someone's alert list, that doesn't tell me how I'm going or give me anything to think about doing for the next chapters. If you like my stories, please REVIEW and tell me how much you like them, things you want me to do, suggestions for a spin-off story(or stories)...anything will be fine.**

**Well, lets just hope this gets fixed.**

**Dara Tavar  
**


End file.
